Talk:Valentine Madness/@comment-73.232.116.249-20190219170754/@comment-37169867-20190221033406
That's my point ! I just don't know why people get offended when I expose the greed of these devs, in fact, I wasn't "angry", but couldn't withstand the deception of "just get these 6 cards, and get this one for free" ! as it doesn't seem right to open a LOT of chests, boxes and coffers, and still get just a very small tiny portion of what is required to proceed. For me it was ch18, for others it maybe ch30 or 50, I just hope no one comes here complaining by the end of stage 3, being stuck while "others" continue to score 10k+ each day ! It is a more hidden message of "buy these 6 cards and get one for free". If people want to spend there money on it, well so be it. I don't really care and I don't blame them, in the end I don't need these cards. There just there to enlarge my number of cards but they have no real value or use. I didn't spend any money on this game so far (because in my eyes this game is not finished as long as the storyline isn't complete) accept my free time. Besides... It's just a game... I know my limits, that's why I look at the big picture, and if I see it's pointless then I don't bother wasting my time, which is our most valuable asset, and yet players think it's ok, but there is no such thing as free : it is our "free" time that makes money for the devs, as the paying customers feel special seeing the rest of us struggling for booby prizes ! All I was expecting is to reach at least 50% or around ch30, then it's ok if I get stuck, but ch18 is not even 1/3 of the event, which gives even less hearts ! and yes, I only could proceed with the event cards, that means I was a bit "prepared", but I lost my resources trying to get this and that, and even 2800 hearts wasn't enough for top 50, which confirms my previous statements, so in the end of the day, it's too much asking to be just a "little lucky". I don't think paying customers feel special, they are just people that see an advantage to get further by paying for rubies or buying a pack(s). Maybe your expectations where to high or your tactic was wrong and that can be disappointing, but just move on. Prepare for the next one, I did that with the Xxx-mas event. At one point I was not advancing anymore and dropping in rank, so I let it happen and started preparing for someting else. With a little lucky I meant lucky with opponents in a tournament. Sure there are bots, but if you follow the ranking closely you can see with ones are bots. The "real" players will advance in an other pace. If you have your mind set on a certain rank that day and your are not the only one then this could be a dissapointment.